Weekly Celeb Gossip
by Monolaymoo
Summary: It's a short about Trucy trying to uncover the relationship between Ema and Klavier after seeing and article about them on a magazine


I've been putting this off for years. I've finally found the time to do it.

Please review.

* * *

Trucy was bored out of her mind!

No cases, no shows...Daddy was out working and Apollo was too boring to go to.

She yawned torpidly to herself as she scrolled down the list of Internet sites that popped up from random words she decided to type in the search engine.

'Puppy' and 'Pie' was cute but it didn't last so thought to search for something she thought would end with a laugh.

'Beard ' and 'Piano' only came up with some guy name Jim Beard who was a pianist, not at all very funny.

She wondered what to type when she saw a magazine lying down on the floor and who but her prince was on the cover!

'A mysterious young lady was spotted on what looked like a date with this young musician/prodigy! Just who could she be? One thing is sure, there's sure to be a run on tissues in the markets today!'

Trucy laughed hysterically as she read the article. It was obviously Ema and they were probably arguing as they usually did but as she thought about it more, she realized that they almost always are fighting all the time.

Maybe they were a couple! How could she not notice before? Or maybe Ema was just trying to cover up her feelings for Klavier by telling him off so much!?

Ooooh~! She couldn't help but get excited as she delved deeper into her love fantasies which clearly was all wrong. Then it hit her! She knew just what to search for!

"Klavier...Ema..." she muttered and wow! The coupling appeared!

"I knew they were dating!" Trucy squealed to herself! She was a genius! Polly would probably go and say; "No. This just some journalist's over active imagination running wild. If they are dating, we need to gather evidence..."

"Blah, blah, blah, Polly!" She said to her imagination Apollo. "I cracked this case with a snap and I did it all by myself!"

The REAL Apollo, couldn't help but overhear his assistant's rackets and grumbled because he was in the middle of doing something important!

"Trucy, keep it down will you?" He yelled with his ear-piercing voice from the next room.  
"Keep it down, Polly! We're not in court you know and they neighbors might complain again!" She objected.

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry Tru...Wait a minute! You're the one who should be keeping it down! I'm in the middle some important business right now!" He defended.

"Objection! Writing in your girly diary doesn't count, Polly!" She yelled.

"Was she stealing his lines?' Apollo thought. 'Fine then! It's time to show her just how a real defense attorney did it!'

"Objection! First, it's not girly! Second, keeping records of your life is important! That way when something happens, people will be able to know who you are and keeps record of one's life during that time and period!"

"Yeah but that'll be like for when you're dead!" Trucy said. "Besides, if it's meant to be read, why don't you let me or daddy read it?"

"You know why, Trucy! You two can never keep a secret!" He yelled only to make Trucy smile with a smirk.

"Hah! So you admit you don't want it to be read! So your previous statement was a lie!" She yelled with her father's victory pointing.

"You-" he said but then three loud bangs on their door silence them both.

**"SHUT IT YOU ROWDY KIDS! IF YOU BOTH DON'T STOP WITH YOUR YELLING, I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ALL OUT TO THE CURB, YOU HEAR ME!?"**

The two shriveled back as they heard stomping fade. Their landlord wasn't a bad a guy. He just gets grumpy sometimes.

"...um, I withdraw my defense." Apollo said.

"Me too." Trucy nodded.

Apollo looked over to computer and it was only now he realized that it was filled with pictures of Klavier and Ema.

"Trucy, just what are you doing?" He asked.

"Solving a case!" Trucy announced proudly. "The mystery of Klavier and Ema's relationship!"

Apollo didn't even know where to start.

"They have a working relationship. There's nothing mysterious about that." Apollo explained.

"Not that one!" Trucy said, holding the magazine wide open in front of him. "I mean this one!"

Apollo only had to read three lines of the article before knowing that this was bogus.

"I hope whoever wrote this has insurance. Once Ema sees this, she's going to kill him with those whojnowswhatsis of hers." Apollo said, sincere with every word of it.

"Or maybe this is the decisive evidence that'll get her to confess to her crime!" Trucy suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"Um, I highly doubt that, plus, what crime? She didn't-Trucy!? What are you doing!?"  
What Apollo didn't know was that Mr. Wright had her phone number in their office phone on speed dial.

"Ema, it's Trucy! You have to check this weeks 'Weekly Celeb Gossip!'" She said making it impossible for Apollo to stop her.

_"Huh? Why?"_ She asked.

"Ema! Whatever you do, don't do it!" Apollo yelled.

"No! Do it, Ema!" Trucy yelled.

Ema didn't know what all the commotion was about but since she was already at the store buying some 'Snackoo's', it wouldn't hurt to see what this whole fuss was about it.

"Excuse me, cashier. Can I buy this week's 'Weekly Celeb Gossip'?" She inquired. He gave a nod and and handed one over to her.

"Now let's see what...w-**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? WHO WROTE THESE, THESE LIES!? WHOEVER WROTE THIS IS DEAD! DEAD I SAY!**"

As she ranted and screamed over the other end, Apollo gave Trucy an 'I told you so' look.

The phone slammed at the other end, which they didn't know how because it was her cellphone but one look to each they agreed; no more subscriptions 'Weekly Celeb Gossip'

Apollo took another look at the article and sighed.

"I hope Ema won't come to us if this Lotta Hart character ends up pushing daisies."


End file.
